The Te Xuan Ze
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: A young mysterious sorcerer appears claiming to help Zuko who is now the Firelord but who is he?


The Te Xuan Ze

Firelord Zuko walked into his bed chambers tired and wiry after a long day there was talk of another war happening and his sister the ex-fire princess Azula seem to be behind it as if the Fire Nation needed to be linked to another war.

"Damn her I should have thrown her into the Dudgeons forever or executed" said Zuko

"My Lord that to some would be wise but for you hmm you could never do such a thing to family" said voice

Zuko bolted up searching his room "Whose there I command you show yourself"

A beautiful young man about his age came from the shadows "My lord I hope I haven't frighten you I am a seer a sorcerer a warrior I am The Te Xuan Ze Sorcerer supreme gifted in the arts of magic and sorcery"

"And why are you here?"

"It is the duty of my family to serve the royal family and now the time has come for me to serve you milord and all whom you wish" said the handsome stranger

Zuko looked at the young man he was tall with long dark hair flaming gold eyes his skin was pale he wore the fire nation colors and seem genuine but something was a little off.

"Why now the war has been over for years now" asked Zuko

"My family has served yours for centuries ever since the first Firelord but when the unjust war arrived my ancestors knew our powers would be misused so they disappeared waiting for the day a true Firelord would appear"

"But why haven't I ever heard of you or your family I mean if my family had such powerful advisers then I should have heard of them" said Zuko

The sorcerer gave a small laugh "My Lord when my family was here we were well hidden all documents sealed and spelled"

"And now you're here because?"

"It's my duty to serve you and the Fire Nation now that war is over and a Just Lord is on the throne I can do my duty to you and my Nation" said the Sorcerer

"How do I know you your not a spy from Azula or her rebels?"

The young man looked thoughtful "Hmm if you give me a chance to prove to you that I am sincere I will make it worth your while"

"And if you don't?"

"Then throw me in the Dudgeons or kill me what ever you wish"

Zuko nodded "Fine if you can see into the future then where I send my troops to help in the next battle?"

The Sorcerer closed his eyes "Go to the west an enemy Battalion is waiting to attack in the Valley of Death"

"The Valley of Death my troops will be sitting ducks there" said Zuko

"Not so for the Sprits are in favor go there and your warriors shall be victorious and no assassin shall pass in our borders my lord"

Zuko looked at the other male "How shall I approach?"

"By surprise if your warriors wait for a day a fiery eclipse shall arise and protect your soldiers as my sorcery shall protect our kingdom"

Zuko wasn't sure if he should do it or not this could be a hoax but for some reason he didn't think so

He summon his servants "Summon the council I have word on how we shall assist the other Nations"

Once the servant left Zuko turned to the sorcerer "As for you sorcerer you will be staying close to me till things pan out understand no funny business"

"Yes my lord but I have never been wrong and you my lord if follow my advice shall be the greatest Firelord in Fire Nation history" said The Te Xuan Ze bowing

Once the generals gathered in the War Room Zuko made his decision "Our troops will enter the Valley of Death to asset the Earth Kingdom solders"

There was an uproar every general protested

"My Lord that is suicide"

"You'll get them all kill"

"Sire we just ended a hundred year war this has nothing to do with us"

It was all the same all the generals said the same thing but Zuko knew they didn't give a damn about the solders they were just happy to be home but he was Firelord and it was his decision to make.

"That is my order prepare the troops they leave at dawn" said Zuko

There was more grumbling among the men it was then a voice spoke deadly and clam

"It would be wise to listen to the lord for his wraith would be hmm well why don't I let you see"

Suddenly the whole room was filled with fire not just any but rage hatred and despair fueled them and Zuko felt their weak minds opening and he did not like what he saw.

"I suggest you all do as commanded or I will have execute you in the worst way and find replacements" said Zuko to whose disappointment the flames died "Now go"

"Yes Milord" said all the Generals who to his pleasure had fear in their eyes and hearts but they all muttered one word as they left.

"Sorcery"

Sorcery that word it had power in it true being a Firebender he never considered the art and now he saw it up close and personal and he had to admit he was impressed

The young male gave a grin "I am please that my lord is please for anything that do is to please you"

The other male who to Zuko's surprise was behind his throne leaned close to his ear "Anything"

At this word blood went to his groin and though he was never on par with men like that this sorcerer was sending blood to places he never thought of.

Wait you idiot to be fooled this might be a trick no I must be stronger then this

"Enough go to my chambers and wait for instructions" said Zuko in a commanding tone

"Yes my Lord"

The dark haired beauty vanished leaving Zuko to his thoughts.

What is happening who is this Sorcerer I must get more information but how?

Then a thought came to him Iroh yes his uncle now Ambassador to the Fire Nation was on a trip to the Northern Water Tribe to help keep the peace between the nations for they (thanks to the rebels) seem to think they were the ones attacking villages.

Not wasting a moment he quickly wrote a message telling to come home as soon as possible and that it was urgent grabbing his massager hawk he sent the bird on his long journey.

Now all he had to do was wait and he hated waiting.

For three days he heard nothing of his armies at first he feared the worst they were dead and this was all a trap from Azula sending that Sorcerer to mess with his mind but wait a thought struck him The Te Xuan Ze did nothing since that day.

For good measure Zuko had him room right next door so in case he was a fraud he'd have quick access to kill him himself.

Then on the fourth day news came about they won the earth kingdom troops were in dire need and the fire nation save them just in time and with no deaths wounded yes but no deaths.

"I fore-told you so my lord I am here to serve you my liege" said the Te Xuan Ze

Zuko looked at him how does he keep doing that?

"Hmm you are on a trial biases any thing out place and I won't hold back" said Zuko

Though many years of training and hard work he was able to master all forms of Firebending even lighting and his muscles were nothing to laugh about.

"Of course my lord I swear my allegiance only to you sire no one not even the Avatar has that"

Zuko looked the setting sun "What is your name Sorcerer for I am tired of just saying Sorcerer"

"My name my liege is Rowan name after a healing tree in the far west"

"Rowan I think we shall keep you a secret for the other Nations might want to send Assassins to kill you"

"Yes many still fear our nation for we along were the only ones to come close to ruling the world and having an all powerful sorcerer does not help your chances with them either"

Zuko nodded in agreement he knew the other nations would not like especially after nine years of peace which brought another thing to Zuko's attention how powerful was he?

"What are your powers?"

"Many my lord"

Silence

"I have the gifts of Sorcerynearly limitless magical power Reality Alteration: I am able to transform reality and matter through spells I can alter minds, fire destructive magical energy blasts , create illusions , revive the dead, teleport, transform objects and beings,my "signature move" is transforming people into various animals that and many more your highness" said Rowan

Zuko looked at Rowan with worry this young man was dangerous and such should be under close monitor

It was then he decided that Rowan will stay near him at all times.

"Gods help me"

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Unfortunately for Zuko Rowan was an unwell kept secret for in little as three months the young Sorcerer was well known in the palace any time they pass they would hear

"Milord and Lord Sorcerer"

"Damn I was hoping to keep you hidden for awhile longer"

Rowan nodded in the past three months he has proven to be a valuable adviser telling him things other themselves have hidden.

"I say we give a ball this month is the anniversary of the end of the war yes we will give in honor of you Sokka, Toph, Aang and Katara and all those who gave their lives for the cause I myself could mingle and let people get to know the goodness of our people"

Zuko had to admit it sounded like a good idea and soon his uncle will be coming home with good news he hoped and a party sounded like a very good idea important people coming from all Nations for a good night of food and fun.

"I think that would be a excellent idea I think I can leave you in charge of the festivities"

Rowan bow "Yes Milord your wish is my command"

As the youth disappeared Zuko ponder this one thought

Am I making the right choice?

Is Zuko making the right choice who is this Sorcerer is he on the side of good or evil hmm next chapter Party Time fun and festive for all R&R


End file.
